Living with you
by ProjectWings
Summary: Seth and Jacob where gonna live together in a apartment when they started university, however when Seth back out of the plan a new person has to live with him. Problem is, he seems really keen on making Jacob fall for him…
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight: living with you**

**Personal ranting:** I had the idea for a while, but was a bit scared since I practically didn't know anything about the series just what I saw in the movies new moon and eclipse. From those two movies I made out that:  
1. Jacob works out between the scenes and hates wearing t-shirts  
2. Bella is annoying and can't seem to decide between necrophilia and bestiality  
3. Edward sparkles… do girls have some kind of glitter fetish? He isn't that hot…

**Chapter one: day one**

'What the hell do you mean?' I yell at Seth through the small mobile, causing people to stare at me as I make way to the exit of the mall, scratching at my freshly cut hair. 'I've already signed the contract for the apartment, and now you just happen to go to a different university, in a FREAKING DIFFERENT STATE!'  
'Don't worry.' Seth replied calmly, as he tried to soothe my emotions, failing at it really. He always had promised me, that when we started university we would get a place together were we could hang around, drink and take our latest flirts. 'I already have a friend who wants to move in with you, if you're okay with that.' I snickered at the thought. Yeah, this could be fun, living together with a stranger. 'If this turns out to be a nightmare I'm going to kill you Seth.' I reply in to the phone 'I swear to god, no on my virgin ass, I will hunt you down and kill you.'

'Don't worry Jake, you'll love him. I'm sure of it. His name is Edward, he's gonna study psychology. I met him for the first time last year, you know when I had problems with my girlfriend? He helped me out then, so I kinda owed him a favor… This is my way of paying him back.' Seth continued happily, why the hell was he so happy? Really only with Seth I can get these kind of problems…  
'So when is this Edward coming to see the apartment?' I growled against the phone as I crossed the street to my car. 'Oh he's going to move in this afternoon, I showed his around last week.'  
'HE'S GOING TO WHAT! When the hell did you decide all this Seth…' I yelled at the man, practically ripping of the door of my car in anger. 'You better not shown him my room, I hate it when people enter in there.' That was my golden rule, my room was my nest. It was a reflection of everything I liked, a reflection of me as a being. When people stepped in there they see me, as the person I am. Like hell some unknown guy gets to poke around in there. 'Well then I have good news, I didn't enter your room.' Seth replied still unaware at me getting more pissed at the second.  
'YOU didn't enter? Did this Edward guy go inside?' I growled threateningly at him, clearly not impressing Seth one bit. He was used to me after all…  
'He did, he liked your posters. It seems like you have lot of things in common. He did say you needed to find a better place to hide your porn. I mean seriously dude, under your mattress? Even I would have found it there.' I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. This can't be happening, I'm just dreaming. Yeah it must be a dream a really bad nightmare…

I wasn't sleeping, I decided after pinching my arm 27 times. It was the worst day of my life, no doubt. I thought in shock while I entered the apartment. Noticing the huge amount of boxes in front of the room that was supposed to belong to Seth. Edward must have arrived already. Time to give that man a piece of my mind, entering someone's room without asking? This wasn't going to be the best start of a friendship! The only thing I hadn't thought about was well, I would forget my anger the moment I stood in the doorstep. Edward was busy undressing, changing shirts or whatever. He didn't notice me at first so I had a chance to look at his muscular body before he noticed me staring. As I regained consciousness he chuckled at my amazed face. 'Yeah you must be Jacob, I remember seeing your photo in the room across the hall. You're cuter in real life though.' He whistled while walking towards me. 'I'm Edward by the way.' He said as he shaked my hand. 'Uhm yeah, so breaking euhm room, euhm.' I stumbled over my words, making Edward laugh even harder. Damned like hell I'm gonna be outsmarted by this guy I said as a low growl left my throat. I couched, regaining composure. 'Yeah, you weren't supposed to be in my room though. I hope you looked around good because you're not going to see the inside of MY room the next few years.'  
'If it is because I found your porn collection. I swear to god, I won't tell anyone you like big booty bitches.' He replied. 'No seriously, I promise not to go in any more. I wouldn't have in I had known you felt so strongly about it. Seth just said it was all right.' It was at that time I decided Seth had to die, or at least get hurt, seeing my angry expression Edward continued. 'Tell you what, to make up to you I'm gonna make you dinner tonight. I'll make my famous spaghetti.'  
I was surprised at this, maybe Edward was a good guy. 'And maybe then we could have some after dinner sex?' All my admiration disappeared as fast as it came. 'WHAT?' I yelled out in surprise.  
'Oh yeah, I'm guessing Seth didn't tell you this too. I'm gay.' Yeah, remember when I thought Seth had to get hurt at least, scratch that and make it 'DIE SLOWLY...'

After Edward explained to me he was just joking about the sex thing I felt a bit more at ease. The rest of the conversation was pretty normal, Edward seemed like a nice guy. So after I helped him unpacking he went out to buy the ingredients for his spaghetti. As I saw him leaving the building I took my phone. 'You ASSHOLE.' Was the first thing I yelled at Seth through the phone. 'Not only did you break a promise, you got me a GAY ROOM MATE.' Seth laughed. 'So what was your first reaction when you saw him? You stared didn't you?'  
'What does that have to do with anything?' I replied, feeling the heat that radiated from my own cheeks. 'Listen Jake, he is a nice guy. Just has a weird sense of humour. If you make clear you don't want his penis up your pooper from the start he won't hit on you.' How could Seth be so calm about gay sex? 'Like hell I'm gonna say that against him.' I replied. 'So you are interested in him?' Seth asked. 'Yeah... I mean NO! I meant to say I wasn't going to tell him I don't want his penis up my ass. You know what you better leave the state soon or I'm gonna come over to your house and pummel you to death with my cellphone.' Seth laughed. 'You haven't been this energetic in a while. I knew you meeting Edward was a good idea.' As I saw Edward coming back, running over the pavement, with two plastic bags. 'This is gonna be a long year isn't it?' I asked Seth. 'You know it sister.' He replied to me before hanging up.

Dinner was good, his spaghetti really filled me up good. We talked about a lot of stuff, turns out he really liked the same kind of music as me. After dinner I told Edward to relax on the couch and watch some television, I'd do the dishes, after all he had cooked for me. And I sure as hell wasn't going to repay him with sex... He didn't want to sit down though, so we did the dishes together. He was washing them, I was drying. I finally decided to ask about his orientation. 'So you like men then?' I asked him straight out, I might have surprised him. He almost broke a glass with his bare hand. He turned his head. 'Where is this coming from, big-booty-bitch man?'  
'Just thinking about ground rules I guess.' I replied. 'The ground rules for...' He asked. 'Well you having sex in here, since I'm not gonna be here all the time I thought we should at least discuss where you are allowed to... Fornicate.' Making Edward laugh out loud. 'Go ahead tell me Jacob, where am I allowed to fornicate?' I almost started blushing again, shit think of something... 'Well not in the shower, I ain't showering in there if you do someone in there.' He laughed even harder. 'Anywhere else?'  
'The couch in front of the television, my room, the bathtub, dinner table, kitchen sink... You know the usual spots.' I replied. 'So you're saying that every horizontal en vertical we have to share is off limits.' I laughed, he made it look so simple. 'If you put it that way, yeah. You can do it in your room of course.' I said on a tone like I was talking about the most normal thing in the world. 'You don't have to worry though.' Edward whispered conspirative, as I had to bend closer to what he was saying. 'I'm not going to bring over man and do them here. You see, I think I can bend your rule, if the person at the receiving end of the coitus is the other person living here.' I laughed, yeah Seth warned me about this after all. As I replied whispering as well. 'I'm not gay.'

'Yet...' Edward chimed happily.

It was going to be a long year...

* * *

Chapter one! I love Jacob his body is so... SMEXY XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Good rules make good friends, or lovers, or whatever this is…**

**Personal ranting**: Thank you to the people who reviewed the story, and sorry for making you all wait for an update! I'm busy with two more stories –both tsubasa reservoir chronicle stories- so I might be a little stupid for having so many projects at the same time and giving myself a lot of stress in the process -_- This story starts on the 21 first of September because in Belgium the academic year starts then!  
Any who enjoy the second chapter of living with you, as Edward continues to tease my favorite shapeshifter!

* * *

21st of September finally came, the start of a new year, a new life. It filled me with excitement as I thought what could lay in store for me, from what I though it could only get better from where I was now. Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but seeing as my best friend left the state and more importantly I was living together with a pervert, trying to grope me whenever he could one thing soon became clear. We, mostly Edward, needed rules, preferably a lot about touching people in certain places…

'So you want rules?' Edward said uninterested as he ate his bowl of cereals and looked at the television. I nodded as I took a seat next to him and tried to grab the remote he tried to keep out of my hands. Edward probably knew I would turn of the TV so he threw the remote at the end of the couch out of my grabbing hands.  
Like hell I wouldn't get him to listen to me. I thought while leaning over him. Edward however, noticed and pushed me down hardily causing me to fall with my head on his lap. 'Now this is life.' He chimed happily as he placed the bowl of cereals on top of me continuing to eat as I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks at the idea of my head actually resting on his loins. For a moment I forgot where I was, but soon reality came kicking in. It usually does, and when it does, it does hard… Like Edward at that moment… I jumped up realizing what I had just felt poking against the back of my head.

'Don't get aroused so easily!' I yelled pointing my finger at his face, growling dangerously after finishing my sentence. He was unimpressed however as he drank the milk out of his bowl. 'It was your fault, you fell on my lap. How could I not get aroused, I mean look at yourself?' He answered while smirking at me.  
'I want rules if we are going to live together.' I replied angrily. 'Fine, fine… How about this, I make you dinner and in return I can tease or touch you.' I looked in disbelief. The rules were meant to prevent me from being groped, not to make it legal for him to do so!  
'Like hell, how about no touching at all!' I replied angrily. 'So teasing is allowed? Glad we settled this! I'm going to shower now, I have class in an hour so gotta hurry.' He said happily as he ran off to his room for a towel. 'Hey, we start at the same time today. I haven't washed myself either.' I replied. 'Yeah you could have showered with me, but you know the rule right… No touching!' He said while closing the door to the bathroom.

First day at the university turned out to be a disaster for me. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. After Edward left the bathroom I had about 5 minutes to get dressed, so I didn't wash myself and smelled awful. I got lost while looking for the faculty, after that I arrived in the middle of the orientation lesson, so everybody in the aula saw me arriving. All turning their heads at me as I entered, they whispered probably thinking about how I was a lazy guy. Face it people are quite judgmental against strangers… Luckily for me another girl arrived too late with me so we both were the immediate outcasts in the group of 200 students. Her name was Bella, and like me she got lost on her way to the building, only the reason for her losing the way was her clumsiness…  
She had misplaced her bag, her keys and forgot her lunch. Then she was so busy running over here she almost got ran over on her way here. She did seem like a nice girl however. We had lunch together after class and talked. I had a great time, I mean, not being groped every five minutes really made a world of difference during conversations. It was a shame we lived on the opposite sides of the city –roughly 8 kilometers from each other-  
After lunch I went home, only to find no Edward at the apartment. I'm not saying I missed him, like hell I would miss him! During the afternoon, though… It would have been nice to talk to him about my first day.

It turns out the psychology students are quite renowned, in a bad way. They like to go out a lot, and when they do they drink, heavily. It must have been midnight, or passed it when I heard Edward stumble in the hallway. He was drunk, could barely stand on his legs. It pissed me of to see him like that. He seemed so out of character, so weak.  
'Hey hottie, missed me tonight?' He mumbled as he tried to walk in a straight line, trying to hide his drunkenness from me, no doubt. 'You'll never guess what I have been doing all afternoon.' He continued, as I walked over to him to help support him before he broke something.  
'From the smell, I would say drinking. But you can surprise me by proving me wrong.' I replied huffing at the dead weight I was carrying. 'Were you waiting up for me?' He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Even though I didn't like to admit it, I had been worried… Not that I was waiting for him, I had been studying! It must have been obvious for him that I had been waiting, because he laughed when he looked at me. 'I grope you… I call you hottie, and you don't even hate me for it. Hell, you still worry for me.' Edward said while he gave me his keys so I could open his room. 'You must really be a good person.'  
'Yeah, don't mention it.' I said while looking for the right key on the ring. Edward slid down against the wall. 'You really have forgotten haven't you?' He asked me. 'Forgotten what?' I asked him as I inserted the last key, clicking the door open. 'Never mind me, I'm just drunk.' He said while smiling at the ceiling. 'Wanna help me undress?' He asked me while winking. 'I'm already carrying you and your lazy ass in there, you can strip yourself.' I replied growling at him. 'Please, please, please?' He continued aggravating me.  
'I said NO.' I replied, shoving him in his room. 'You know Edward, when Seth stood me up I wanted nothing more than giving you a chance. Hell I even got used to borderline abuse from you just to get to know you. Now look at yourself, the first day of school and you're drunk, you're annoying me and mostly why can't you be serious for a split second.' I yelled. 'Why do you care if I'm drunk.' Edward replied, while picking himself up from the ground.  
I felt the blush creeping at my cheeks again. He always made me blush, he always put me in strange situations. 'I… I don't care!' This didn't impress Edward one bit, it seemed that he was finally sobering up. 'Yeah you do…' He said as he walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine. I shoved him back once more, breaking the second long touching of our lips. 'You better say sorry.' I said as I stepped back in the hall. 'For what?' Edward asked with a confused look on his face. 'You broke the rule… No touching!' I said while closing his door, smacking it in the lock with all my might.

The first day at university, was... a... DISASTER!

* * *

The way they act against each other reminds a bit of manzai XD Go Jacob resist against Edward!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: cure for a hangover**

**Personal ranting:** Yeah I want to apologize to the diehard twilight fans, this story isn't really faithful to the persons from the books or movies. I try my best to make it so but the memory of the movies seem to get vaguer so fast. I'll rewatch them as soon as possible :p Anyway, chapter 3 and it seems Edward still hasn't given up though I must say what could Jacob have forgotten?

* * *

I slept so well that night, had a great dream too. I was comfortable in my own private zone, my sheets wrapped tightly against my body and an extra soft pillow, nice and warm… Wait a minute… something else but me in my bed was warm… Hotter then me? What the hell, my pillow wasn't supposed to be warmer then my body. Then it occurred to me that my bed had seemingly gotten smaller too. As I fiddled around, clearly feeling the bump lying next to me. From what I could tell it went up from all the way from my knees to above my head. I growled, rolling away from it only to roll out of my own bed. I hit the ground with my head with a loud thump.

'Son of a…' I sweared grabbing my head, stroking the painful place gently. 'Don't make so much noise, it's not even 6 o'clock Jakey.' I heard a familiar voice coming from my bed.  
'What the hell are you doing in my bed.' I growled at Edward as he turned his head away in an attempt to flee away from the noise. 'Can we do this later honey? Daddy has a headache.'  
'Most certainly NOT!' I yelled, jumping up only to notice my pyjama was gone. 'Where are my trousers and shirt?' I continued, as I poked Edwards face, until he got annoyed enough to pay attention to me. 'Last night I was lonely so I snuck in your room, I sneaked in your bed and you hugged me. And said something about sharing body heat so I took of your pants and shirt?' I blushed as I remembered the dream I had, in which I was laying in a field of roses with Edward... naked. As I also remembered how realistic his body had felt as I had wrapped my arms around him…  
'Wait that wasn't a dream?' I asked Edward. 'Apparently not, now get back in bed.' He replied short and powerful. 'No, and I'm still pissed about the kissing thing last night Edward, drunk or not stop doing those things.' I said as I ran out the room, grabbing my pants from the ground on the way out. As I slammed the door shut I couldn't help but wonder, why didn't I hate him one bit for trying to kiss me or breaking in my room (the last he even did twice).

Edward got up around seven, he had to. I could hear him puke in the toilet even from my spot on the couch. 'You ok in there Eddy?' I couldn't help but tease him as I grinned widely.  
'I'll admit I've had better days.' He said immediately following the statement with more unpleasant sounds. 'Don't call me Eddy, you either call me honey, lover or yell Edward is so big.' I smiled, yeah even when he was throwing up in the toilet he still maintained his usual routine. It was about the only way to know for sure if he was all right.  
I wasn't really pissed at him for trying to kiss me, I mean I'm certainly not saying I liked it. Far from that, it was just weird because nobody ever showed so much interest in me. I wasn't sure how to take it. He made me feel awkward yet not unpleasant awkward.  
I hear a door slam, Edward must be done with puking as I hear him walk down the hallway. 'Dear lord I feel awful.' He said, and believe me he was right. 'But maybe a kiss from my little wolfy would make me feel better.' He said while walking over to the couch, falling over in it, and of course over me. 'We are dangerously close to crossing that border again.' I said to him calmly, not letting him get the best of me. 'I'm not going to get of your lap until you give me what I want.' He said yawning loudly, closing his eyes.  
'Hey Edward, are you like this with everybody?' I suddenly ask. 'No not really, just with you. At first to tease you, but now I don't know any more.' He answered while bringing his hand up to his face covering his eyes. 'Why aren't you yelling at me to get of you?'  
'I don't know. I'm either to tired or used to it.' I sigh as continue. 'What have I forgotten Edward?' His eyebrow twitched upwards. 'Forgotten?' He replied. 'I don't know Jakey, why do you ask?'  
'Because you asked me yesterday. Don't you remember?' Edward laughed. 'Yeah my memory might be a bit hazy…' As he suddenly gets up. 'What you don't want a kiss?' I ask him, knowing exactly where he was going. 'God I'm gonna be sick again.' He replies me, trying to keep his vomit from exiting his mouth before he reached the toilet. 'Try not to puke on the floor, It will leave a stain!' I replied to him as I get up and go back to my room to look for a shirt I could wear to school.

The second day at the university was better than the first. Well mostly due to the fact that I only had to talk to Bella, the rest of the group seemed pretty much uninterested in us. I wonder if it had something to do with us two arriving late yesterday.  
'Hey are you listening?' Bella asked me suddenly, catching me of guard. 'Uh… Yeah totally.' She glanced at me in disbelief. 'OK you got me. I was just wondering how Edward could be doing.' I said to her. I had left a little earlier this morning, leaving my sick room mate behind not knowing how he was doing.  
'Edward is your room mate right? What is he like?' She asked. 'Is he pretty? Funny? Sexy?' I snorted, he wasn't any of those things if you ask me. 'He is gay, he gropes me everytime he sees me and last night he sneaked into my room and slept with me in my bed.'  
'Sounds like someone has a bromance in the making.' She said chiming the words slowly, while smiling at me.  
'It's not a bromance, I'm not gay.' I said to her on a serious tone. 'Yeah you are, other men would definitely kick his ass for groping. You didn't, ergo you like him to.' She teased, as I felt a blush creeping up my neck. 'Oh my god Jacob, you're blushing. I knew it, you like him.' I growled deeply.  
'I don't dislike him I guess. I mean if he isn't trying to touch my ass, or put my head in his loins, or breaking into my room, he is pretty fun to be around.' Bella's eyes glittered as if fireworks where going off in them. 'So does he know?' She asked eagerly. I growled again. 'You are way too pushy for the moment, you know that?' I said while smacking down my bottle of water on the table. 'I mean I don't even know him. He barely tells me things about him, it's more like he is playing games with me.'  
'Ask him then, I don't see any problem with that. Maybe get him drunk, then he'll probably talk.' Bella says, still a bit shocked from my previous action. 'Yeah I've seen him drunk, doesn't really work out well…'  
'Surprise him with dinner. Show your passionate side.' She continued. 'That's actually a good idea. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks Bella.' She smiled at me and nodded. 'Let me know how this ends.'

When I got home from class Edward had left a note on the table.

_-Not feeling so good, went back to your bed. Thank you for worrying about me. xxx-_

So he was still hung over, figures. It did give me the time I needed to make dinner and prepare the apartment for our date. No, I mean it's not a date, is it? It's more like a let's-get-to-know-each-other-dinner, or a social gathering for two people. Damned maybe I shouldn't have used candles to light the place then, it made the whole freaking apartment look so romantic.  
Just when I wanted to put everything away and make it look less… romantic Edward got out of bed. Of course he did, nothing ever went my way up until now, why should it change this instant?

'What is this Jacob?' He asked as I could read the astonishment from his face. I guess it was a good surprise after all. Though it might give of the wrong impression, I wasn't looking to get into his pants, yet… 'It's a social gathering for two people.' I replied smiling at Edward.  
'Damned I'm not dressed for social gatherings.' He replied, his voice stocking in his throat. 'Are you alright Edward?' I asked him. 'Yeah, I'm going to freshen up a little, I smell like sweat and vomit... Can you give me 15 minutes?' As he turned around and ran for the bathroom.

I don't know the definition of freshen up, but if it means something like: looking sexier than Megan Fox in transformers. Damn Edward did a very good job at freshening up. It felt like sitting at a table with a Greek god… Why didn't I notice that before? How could I have missed his muscular body? Or how did the flames of the candles gave his golden coloured eyes a beautiful glow of… Well there isn't a word to describe it properly, but apparently I must have been staring because Edward said. 'Stop looking at me so seductively, it's making me horny.'  
'Well to be honest you look amazing…' I can't believe I said that out loud. Dear lord what is happening to me, it must be the smoke from the candles. Yeah that must be it, some kind of oxygen deficiency!  
Edward chuckles. 'The food is great Jacob, if I had known you could cook like this I would have made you do this every day… For me.' He added taking a sip of his wine glass. 'Shouldn't you drink water? I mean you still have a hangover of yesterday.' I asked him.  
'Don't worry I can handle it, besides yesterday was my own fault. I overstepped my bounds, wanted to make a good impression.' I laughed. 'You probably did, you even missed your second day at the university, you rebel.' He chuckled again. 'Yeah, it gets even worse. Apparently one of my professors tried to hit on me last night. A fat ugly professor, if I might add.' I snorted, coughing up me mashed potatoes. 'What did you do?' I asked him, wiping the last pieces of my face. 'I grabbed his crotch and said he wasn't big enough for me.' I laughed out loud. 'Well one exam I know you won't pass.' I added.

The rest of the dinner went in a similar fashion. This confused me, it made me realize that I didn't know Edward, or at least that he didn't show himself like he really was for me. After dinner he told me he would do the dishes, I remarked him that might have been the friendliest thing he ever said to me. So I sat down on the couch, watching some lame old romance movie. When Edward was finished, he sat beside me.  
'I had fun tonight.' I said against him. 'Wish you were always like this, you know not grabbing my ass and stuff.' He stared at the TV. 'That's no fun, you really have a way of reacting cute and funny if you are cornered. It makes you look like a wolf.'  
'Is that even supposed to be a compliment? If so you suck at it.' I replied, blushing nevertheless. 'You're red as a beet.' Edward whispered in my ear, making a totally unnecessary statement I might add.

'Can I kiss you?' He asks me calmly. 'If you try I won't stop you.' I answered him, cursing the candle smoke in the back of my mind. Though soon after that I forgot about that, as he turned my head around, gently placing his lips on mine. 'This still not makes me gay.' I whispered to Edward as I jumped on top of him deepening the kiss as the last candles went out.

The second day at the university was… very enjoyable.

* * *

So chapter 3 comes to an end, raise hands if you want me to change the rating to an M and write some hot smexy scene XD


End file.
